User talk:Light Kitty
Please dont post any generic welcome messages. They make me burn inside. Light Kitty 15:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Sig fixed. ¬ Light(Kitty) 15:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Blinding sig.. ^^' ¬ LightKitty 15:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, just my 2c's, that yellow is a bit hard to see. The Gold's OK though. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, noticed ;). I thought I changed it, must be server lag. — LightKitty 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably just wikia failing. Lord of all tyria 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) (edit conflict) much better :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the 'Wiki! This is not a generic message. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat sounds it. :p — LightKitty 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome Kitty! ::see, this message is personalised :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Mew. Reminds me of that pokéwiki or whatever it was called.. They had this consistant welcome template that was put back on whenever it was removed.. :| — LightKitty 15:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome template spam is awesome. Lord of all tyria 15:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Lol. That's kind of gay. They probably had some policy against deleting comments on your talk page w/o archiving it somewhere. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I dont like you anymore, lord. You made me burn D:. — LightKitty 16:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Dismiss Condition on User:Light Kitty! Lord of all tyria 16:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm bleeding internally.. D: — LightKitty 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just don't bleed on the floor. It's new. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Bleeding on wikia's floors is fine. Lord of all tyria 16:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::THIS! IS! GUILDWIKIII! Wikia floor is here. Go there to bleed. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm bleeding internally, not externally.. :( — LightKitty 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's always ways for blood to come out. Btw; Purge Conditions on User:Light Kitty. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now my eyes are burning. But thats my fault. — LightKitty 16:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And my sig is invisible.. ;p — LightKitty 16:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Actually, it looks okayish. I just need a different colour.. What goes with yellow? :) — LightKitty 16:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That looks a lot like my coding.. -.- — Warw/Wick 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I daresay. — LightKitty 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::So what? That means you "Borrowed" my coding without asking? Meh. — Warw/Wick 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pretty much. Sorry if it was copyrighted or somthing, your highness. — LightKitty 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) cause I'm lazy. Lol@ Blinking New Messages box thingy :D Btw, herd it doesn't work in IE? So that means you're at least semi-smart. Oh, and theoretically you dont have to ask to borrow code. But it is kind to ask :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure you're right, Vipermagi. Now what goes with Yellow or Gold? — LightKitty 16:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pink? ^^;; — Warw/Wick 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) And warw appears to be back...sooner than expected. Er, and welcome to the wiki btw.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not back. I've been watching for a while. I'm just indignant that s/he/it took my coding without asking. — Warw/Wick 16:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Said the girl who took my entire userpage. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I did? Light Kitty 21:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You look fairly back to me xP-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, 'bai in that case. — Warw/Wick 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did I miss somthing? — LightKitty 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not at all. -- - talk 16:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Er, okay.. — LightKitty 16:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Its a long, boring story :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough. I have patience and time, so im listening :) — LightKitty 16:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mmm, but i will also get banned for going into it by the guildwiki police, so just pretend i didn't post anything besides a (non-genric - ahem) welcome message ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Go on, tell me! ^^ — LightKitty 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't think you can be reasonably banned for reciting information easily available via archives. Lord of all tyria 16:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Without wanting to provide a new user with a link into our wonderful guild wiki cesspit, go read Ishmael's comments on the issue - we really arent allowwed to talk about it without it 'counting towards strikes for a one day ban' - O_O-- - (Talk/ ) 16:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::where? — LightKitty 16:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Cobalt: The strikes were just to shut people up, nothing serious. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) @Viper Hello :-) @Kitty - nooo, not you! YOUR innocence must be protected by forcebly imposed rose tinted spectacles, i was talking to Lord of all Tyria.....on your talkpage.....for very pertinent reasons-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I lost my innocence a while ago.. — LightKitty 16:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, any implied meaning is duly noted. Still, look over there! Community! *runs*-- - (Talk/ ) 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Smithers, release the hounds! — LightKitty 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Is that the hounds with bees in their mouths, and when they bark they spit bees at you?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps. — LightKitty 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or Perhaps Not? — LightKitty 17:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You do emergency userpage repair, now? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It was fairly simple what was wrong with it :p — LightKitty 18:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have my suspicions that you are actually Warwick/May in disguise. >_> -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I dont even know who may is :\. — LightKitty 18:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The lady who commented a bit up the page. Look for the purple butterfly. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats warwick isnt it? :| — LightKitty 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who is also may, as i am begining to strongly suspect you are well aware :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I dont get it.. :| — LightKitty 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Your writing tone is a lot like May's, lol — Powersurge360Violencia 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::(edit conflict) ofc not ;). I just asked Warw is she was light kitty in game, to which she replied "smartass" before denying it. Then suggesting that actually she might have been lying. I have no idea now - would explain the er, 'stolen' code though-- - (Talk/ ) 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm really confused now. :S — LightKitty 19:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever, burn heretic! I open the floor to wild accusations-- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What have I started... lets not get carried away now... Just a suspicion ... nothing more. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burn ISKATE — LightKitty 19:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Im talking to warw and she is making me more suspicious though :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *Spontaneously Combusts* -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I would like to propose that both warwick and light kitty are sockpuppets of ensign. Lord of all tyria 19:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Gasp-- Whats ensign? :p — LightKitty 19:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I accuse Lord of all tyria of being a sockpuppet of warwick - trying to throw us off the scent!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :O__o.. Random much? — LightKitty 19:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Even I'm lost with that one O_o Welcome to the witch trials. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Ensign is a lie. There is no spoon — Powersurge360Violencia 19:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I AM ENTROPY IN DISGUISE! *decends from the heavens* — LightKitty 19:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::See, no new user knows who EntrooperZ is, i cry witch!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hate the [Cape] Lord of all tyria 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I spotted the name in recent changes ;p — LightKitty 19:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::New user on RC patrol!? WITCH!! dont worry, i'll get bored soon-- - (Talk/ ) 19:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::wikipedia user fyi.. ^^ — LightKitty 19:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bah, excuses!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Mew. Wynaut? — LightKitty 19:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::WITCH! -- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, and i also accuse Vipermagi of being a sockpuppet of, ooh, lets see, Maui-- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I accuse Cobalt of being a sockpuppet of Jedi. I also accuse myself of being a joint-sockpuppet of Skuld and Entropy. Light Kitty 19:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes i am a sockpuppet of jedi - thats why i voted support on her Bcrat thing - evidence, it all adds up. I accuse Skuld of being a glove puppet of gravewit-- - (Talk/ ) 19:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN no blinking pillox. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :PRAWNED!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Whats gwsign? Light Kitty 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Take the blinking out and you wont break policy. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What policy? Light Kitty 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Try clicking links people direct you to :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Having flashing or blinking in your signature is considered distracting and is not allowed in signatures. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :( I dont like you anymore Light Kitty 19:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't make the rule :( -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC)} :::::::::no more blinking :( Light Kitty 19:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) A new spam crew? Seriously, RC just called, he wanted me to cut all of your index fingers off so you'll stop spamming him. I told him that was a little harsh, and he agreed that I could just slap you around a bit with a large trout instead. () —Dr Ishmael 19:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Awe, but RC spam is one of the few things we actually know how to do. I challenge your trout with my large shrimp ! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I dont think triggers tags. And I can type with my mechanical arm, my feet, and my head! and my tongue, eyelashes and er.. Other things ;p Light Kitty 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Pfft sea food is not a weapon. A pointy stick, now that's a weapon! — Powersurge360Violencia 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Shows what you know - trout aren't seafood! They live in rivers! Hah! XP —Dr Ishmael 19:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::No, but MY GIANT BLINKING TEXT IS! Light Kitty 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Provoking an admin is not a good idea.— Powersurge360Violencia 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Isnt it? Light Kitty 19:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Text = seafood? o_O Now you've lost me... —Dr Ishmael 19:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict) "shows what you know - trout aren't seafood! They live in rivers!" - OK, il just go and formally withdraw my opposition to your Bcrat, er, thingy....doubley so for that last comment^^-- - (Talk/ ) 19:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Btw, what do you mean a new spam crew? :| Light Kitty 19:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: As if you didn't know... >.> User:Warwick/Spam Crew! —Dr Ishmael 19:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I dont know.. :< Light Kitty 19:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, whatever, may xP-- - (Talk/ ) 20:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I still dont even know who may is.. ;\ Light Kitty 20:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Re: last edit: Oh, I guess that one can stay. It's not in your sig, so it's not breaking any policy, so... :P —Dr Ishmael 20:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : :P Light Kitty 20:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hi May Hello. -- - talk 21:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I still dont know who May is, nor why I am being called it. Light Kitty 21:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Proof: So, screwing out the ice capes melting, meteors becoming embedded in earth yada yada yada. You keep saying that to me ingame. Also, wynaut / mew. I am the only one who makes a pun on 'why not?' by saying wynaut, and most of the times it is followed by a 'mew' from Viper. So hi May. -- - talk 21:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Who is Ma,y who is Viper, and I picked up the wynaut//may thing from pokewiki.. Light Kitty 21:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Surely you mean wynaut/mew? Blew cover². -- - talk 21:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You're all getting to me! Harassment! :< Light Kitty 21:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::You picked up "wynaut" on the er, 'pokewiki', righto, strange that, when i said to may i didnt trust her when she said she wasn't you, she replied "wynaut". Also, "wynaut//'may"'' - /agree with Progger-- - (Talk/ ) 11:58, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You're all getting to me with the May comments! :( and I still dont even know WHO she is! '''Light Kitty 12:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Even if the two users are the same person, you may as well act as though they aren't. Leaving behind the negative stigma attached to one account and starting anew would probably be good. Lord of all tyria 12:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If May wishes to wipe the slate clean with a new account, that's probably a good thing. 16:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I still dont know who "may" is.. Light Kitty 16:09, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well then, why don't you go take a look and enlighten yourself? User:Warwick/Calendar 3+Archives. Happy reading. 16:11, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Do I have to? :< Light Kitty 16:13, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, but you should be aware that nothing you say will convince anyone that you're not her. 16:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why? :| Light Kitty 16:22, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hi there, valued contributor! I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment; please address your concerns to another administrator. If you are unsure of whom to approach, Project:Administrator information should tell you all you need to know! Thank you for your patience, and remember- you are valuable. - , (UTC) :I dont get it.. Light Kitty 16:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hokay So, screwing out the ice capes melting, meteors becoming embedded in earth, the o-zone layer leaving, and the sun exploding, we're definately going to blow ourselves up. So, basically, we have China, India, France, Pakistan, Russia, the UK, and US. With nukes. We've got about 2600 more than anybody else.. Whatever So, one day, we decide those (cencored for anti-racial comments) sons of a (cencored) are going down, so we launch a nuclear China. While the missles are on the way chinas like "shit shit who the (cencored) is shooting us!?" "Oh well, fire missiles" and france is like "Shit guys, the missiles are coming. Fire our shit!" Funny. Albinoblacksheep ftw. Light Kitty 21:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :but i am le tired. --Shadowcrest 18:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, have a nap. THEN FIRE ZE MISSILES! Light Kitty 19:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hi I like cookies :). [[User:ZombieKing|'ZombieKing']] 12:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Mew? Light Kitty 12:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) TY Ty for helping me :D The Falling One 19:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Light Kitty 19:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) aha I was correct! You did return under another account! You are one of countless other people who have tried the same thing. Unfortunately, you are not among the successful ones! Just a heads up. It's an old trick. Finally, sockpuppetry is not good. It makes more drama. A lot more drama. But you like drama. It's quite obvious you're a sockpuppet. Shall we see the facts? They are so glaringly obvious, it is not even worth an effort for you to pretend not to be one. It makes you look stupid. And no, we all know that checkuser evidence will not prove anything because you have proved that you can change your IP. *Light Kitty's first contribution was at 11:45 on the 23rd. At that time, Warwick's last contribution was at 17:00 or so, on the 22nd. *Within half an hour, Warwick comes along and makes five edits to your talkpage, despite having "left the wiki." *Why would Warwick make a comment like "stealing code". One does not comb through recent changes and look for new users who steal their code. *One of your first edits was to monobook. How could a random new user know all that stuff. *Edit patterns: **Warwick's edits usually begin on the day at around 10 or 11, and sometimes at midnight up to 3 (but then she presumably goes to sleep). She edits until 16:00 to 17:00 or so. On weekends, however, she generally starts editing earlier (6-8:00). **Light Kitty's contributions fit that pattern. *Why would a new user spend the majority of her new contributions responding to talkpage drama. *Let's see how she responds to accusations she is a sock of May. **Her first response "I don't even know who Warwick/May is" is a little too defensive but seems natural. **That Entropy thing gives it away, however. How would she know Entropy was a big user here? Oh, RC patrol. The only edits related to entropy were regarding her Bureaucrat position - I don't think she made a single edit today or yesterday. And those edits were about 1 in 50. Why did she choose Entropy instead of another admin? And also, if she patrolled RC that deeply, why did she not make any real, constructive edits, like a new user would do, instead of squatting on her talkpage, defending it from sockpuppet accusations? *"What is gwsign" Come on, someone that knows how to edit their monobook, patrol recent changes, does not know policy abbreviations. Enough said. I can easily see your need for a fresh, new start. But bitching at me over MSN and gwiki with "you suck bitch" whenever I'm on isn't going to help me stay away from pointing out why your new accounts are sockpuppets and why they should be banned. If I were you, I would leave this user, make yet another account, and just leave the wiki for a week, or two, if you can even manage to stay away for that long. Btw, we don't have user creation logs - you are lucky - else we'd know when you created an account. So create one now, we won't know which one, lock up your old accounts by switching pass to something random so you aren't tempted to contribute from them and leave a stain on your new accounts, leave us for a bit, and come back when you're ready with a new identity, fresh start, and constructive edits. Oh, and no more Kristen Bell pictures. — Nova — ( ) 19:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps we should follow the suggestion of Lord of all Tyria "Even if the two users are the same person, you may as well act as though they aren't. Leaving behind the negative stigma attached to one account and starting anew would probably be good." If only to avoid more wiki drama. though yes, this obviously is warw, the last time i logged into GW she whisped we with "wynaut" and nothing else, so she is at least watching this specific page very intently-- - (Talk/ ) 19:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::I may have stopped contributing for now, but I havn't actually left. I'm watching.. Intently. B.r is actually making me consider returning to this wiki. — Warw/Wick 19:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::FYI, you just contributed.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 19:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yainorite? — Warw/Wick 19:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Dictionary.com doesn't recognize that word.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 19:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yainorite = Yes, I know, right? — Warw/Wick 19:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yaino.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 19:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hai I am your evil twin-- Heavy Kitty. Nice to meet you. -- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 19:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of sock puppets, welcome back from your unexplained absence, Golden. 21:15, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::MYSTERY ABSENCE: END! Sock puppet? What you mean?-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 01:36, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::"I am your evil twin-- Heavy Kitty"....or Dark Kitty...:P-- - (Talk/ ) 14:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Heavy Lobster? 17:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) This is a Header This is a generic accusation against this whole page about your need to archive.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:20, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Fork sake, already!?. These new users and their archiving abilities. This user exhibits the Maui-effect-- - (Talk/ ) 18:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, at least Maui stopped needing an archive a day after, like, a month. Light Kitty's will probably slow down too. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:08, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::It already had... then you showed up! 02:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) mafia I couldn't send you your role because you don't have your email set in your preferences. Please set it up and send me an email/post on my talk page when you do and I'll send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) bunch of tests Hi, I am happy that these bunch of "freaks" haven't yet scared you off the wiki. If my talk page had exploded like yours when I signed up, I wouldn't have known how to react, either. --mendel 00:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Heh, thanks. I've got very little time for GW or Gwiki atm :<. Admittedly, I'm a newbie user, but I contributed as an IP as well ;). Light Kitty 14:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :: I'm a newbie user, too. Don't take my redirect comment over on my page seriously, please. --mendel 18:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hello there care to explain this? Cress Arvein 18:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Random guess edit. :p Light Kitty 18:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)